


I See Fire

by Castihellyeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, apocalypse!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castihellyeah/pseuds/Castihellyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse!AU where Sam and Dean didn't manage to stop Lucifer. Team Free Will must now fight for both themselves, humanity, and the future of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

    _"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts,_  
          _And I looked and behold: a pale horse._  
 _And his name, that sat on him, was Death._  
 _And Hell followed with him_."

 

    It's been four months since the start. Won't be long until the end. At least, that's the fear. It's hard to escape really, the ever-looming threat of oblivion. No matter how hard you try, it'll always stay with you. This particular fear will make it's home in the minds of many in the next few months, weeks, days. Hours. However, it'll perhaps be most prominent in the thoughts of the Winchester brothers and their now-permanent live-in angel, Castiel. Dean, in his unfaltering emotional resistance, will resist the urge to fall apart. Instead, he will resolve himself to looking after Sammy and Cas. It's almost a Winchester motto - in times of adversity and trouble, protect those you love. From that night back in '83, Dean knows he'll live by this rule for as long as is humanly possible. No, Dean will tell himself, he won't be the one to crack.  
  
     As it turns out, he won't be.That trophy goes to the resident angel of the Lord. Lightning storms weren't very frequent before Lucifer's return, but now there was one almost every night. There's one when Dean finds Cas. He's hunched in the corner of his room, sat in a pile of clothes he collects from around the bunker's many rooms. Dean presumes his tears are a reaction to the thunder, seeing Cas' knuckles turn white as they gripped one of Dean's plaid shirts. On any normal night, before the breaking of the last seal, Dean would have walked away. But he will stay. After all, you protect the ones you love. Even friends. He'll sit down next to Cas, who is,at this point, hunching over in embarrassment. Neither of them say anything, but Dean places his hand on Cas' shoulder and before long Cas is crying again. The hunter will move some of the clothes to form a more comfortable base, and so it will come to pass that Castiel drifts off to sleep, head in Dean's lap and wings outstretched around his protector.   
  
     Neither of them mention that night to anyone. Never have, never will. Sam will notice a change in Cas, a more rigid demeanour. A kind of (forced) emotional stability he'd learnt to associate with Dean. As for his brother, Sam will question why, on the rare occasion that Cas does show any kind of negative emotion, Dean turns away. Dean will never answer him. The truth is, there will always be the veil of insecurity between the pair from this moment on. When you've seen someone cry, even presumably over a thunderstorm, there's an emotional vulnerability - perhaps even responsibility - that they both seemed to distance themselves from.   
  
     Cas will toy with the idea of spending more than that one night with Dean, standing occasionally outside the other man's room, blanket in hand, like a lost little child. Dean'll notice, of course, but won't say anything, choosing to turn over and fake sleep. Cas cries most nights, some times out of fear, some out of loneliness, some even out of pure desperation.   
  
      Dean will find himself going out more often, in some attempt to find himself. Instead, he'll find cheap booze and hookers. Sleazy motel rooms, nights that blend into one. Pleasure for pleasure's sake. Sure, he'll regret it all. But, as he'll tell himself on many occasions, where's the fun in that?   
  
       Sam'll realise his true fears. Not the dark, or clowns, or even losing his shoe for the fifteenth time. He'll feel his family fall apart around him. Team Free Will, the defenders of the world,  _the family business,_ will collapse and Sam knows this. Any old psychic could tell you that. The end of the world makes men of us all. Men who fight and accuse and  _kill_. No one can escape that. Not even them.

      I suppose that brings us up to date. The year is 2014 and you should hoard toilet paper, it's like gold you know? I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Maybe, if this world has a future, someone will find this and remember the times when good existed, and the brief moment in which it triumphed. 


End file.
